For You I Will
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Rogue is still sticking it out with Bobby, but when an angel offers her his heart, who is she to refuse? RoguexWarren fluff. ONESHOT!


**Title: **For You I Will

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Rogue is still sticking it out with Bobby, but when an angel offers her his heart, who is she to refuse?

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Rogue/Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-men or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope, not really

**Rating: **PG due to like, one curse word.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

**Author's Note: **This fic was inspired by the Teddy Gieger song of the same title (For You I Will), which I personally think is about one of the sweetest songs I have ever heard, and just seems to fit Rogue and Warren so well. I actually came up with this idea a long time ago, but my original plans were a lot different. That's ok; I like it this way better. It really just fluff. I hope you like it. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He rubbed his damp palms on his jeans as he approached her from behind. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

She stood leaning against the railing of the veranda, gazing out absently at the night sky. There was a moonbeam perfectly angled to make her glow. She looked like a goddess, her single white strand of hair proving a breathtaking contrast to the rest of her darker locks.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was surprised she hadn't heard it and noticed it yet. He stopped, and opened his mouth, but the fluttering in his throat rendered his voice useless. He closed his mouth again, struggling to calm himself even a little, before trying again.

"M-Marie?" he asked, at last finding the word.

She turned, first surprised, not having heard him approach, then she smiled at him for a moment before giving him a politely puzzled frown. "Do I know you?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, realized he didn't know what he planned on saying and closed it again before answer, "N-no, you don't, not really, no."

It was amazing how she managed to smile and frown at the same time, and do it so beautifully too. "You look familiar though," she protested.

"Well, you've probably seen me around… the school… you know. I-I'm… around," he winced mentally at how idiotic his babbling sounded. He was blushing like mad, and was mildly surprised he didn't just spontaneously combust where he stood.

"That must be it," all traces of the frown were gone now, leaving only the smile. He felt his knees go weak… well, weaker.

There was a long, slightly awkward pause before he realized that since he had started the conversation, if you could call it that, he should probably say something. "I'm Warren," he couldn't think of anything else, he was too busy staring into her soft brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said, her smile widening, "I'm Marie."

"I know," he reminded her.

"Right." It was faint, so he couldn't be entirely sure, but he could have sworn she was blushing.

There was another uncomfortable silence until Warren once again realized that this would be the part where he said something. He began to run through a list of things to say, but it was difficult to maintain coherent thought with her intense gaze on him and threatening to make him forget how to breathe.

But in the end, Warren wasn't one to beat around the bush, and he decided it was better just to do it and get it over with. So he took a deep breath, clenched his fists tightly behind his back to stop their shaking, and blurted out, "Would you like o go out with me?"

She stared at him for a moment, seeming to be trying to process what he had just said. Then, slowly, a sad look crossed over her face. "I'm sorry," she said, and she sounded like she _really_ meant it, "I already have a boyfriend."

Warren felt the stab to his heart, and while his mind told him to accept defeat and go (among other things, such as 'IDIOT!'), his mouth had other plans. "He's cheating on you," Warren blurted out, aghast with himself even before the words had finished leaving him lips.

He was just about to apologize and run away as fast as he could, when she turned back to the night, a look on her face so sad that it broke his heart. "I know," she admitted in a whisper that could have been more for the stars above their heads than for him.

He choked on his apology in surprise. "You know?" he repeated, "Then why are you still with him?"

She sighed, and took a long time to answer. But at length she closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek and said softly, "Because I don't have any other options."

"You have me," once again, Warren's mouth had blurted out what he was thinking without consulting him first.

She gave him an incredulous look, as though to say, 'I still can't figure out why you're interested in me in the first place.'

"Marie," he said the name softly, as though it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard as he gently, daringly brushed the tear from her cheek. "You're so beautiful, and kind, and smart, and amazing. I've never met anybody like you before. You deserve so much better than him."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone like you?"

A brief pause, then he shook his head. "No," he said, she looked surprised, "You deserve more than me. But at least I'm better than that dick."

Oddly enough, she smiled at that, because it just sounded so odd for a word like 'dick' to come out of so soft and kind looking a mouth.

Encouraged, he continued. "He doesn't know what he has in you, he doesn't see you for how valuable you are. He doesn't give you want you deserved. I'd give it to you; I'd give you anything. I do anything you asked. Anything." And he gazed at her with such wide-eyed, innocent adoration, that she felt as though she might turn into a melted puddle on the ground at any second.

"You're sweet," she said, "But I don't know you."

"Then get to know me," he said, his voice was quickening as he began to see hope of his wildest dreams coming true, "What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything."

She bit her lip, but she knew he'd won her over. The kind of devotion she saw in those wide, expressive blue eyes was just too hard to ignore.

"You really are very sweet," she whispered. She was blushing as she leaned in, putting a hand on his cheek. She leaned in closer and closer, until their lips were only inches apart. But just before they met, he pulled away slowly, and lowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused, and a little hurt by his sudden rejection.

"If you kiss me now, you'll be cheating too," he said quietly.

"He deserves it," she pouted petulantly.

Warren shook his head, "I can't help someone cheat, no matter how much the dick deserves it."

She sighed, but again, he'd already won her over. "Fine," she said, "Wait right here for just a minute then, I'll be right back." But before she had gotten more than a few steps, another male voice called her from out on the lawns.

"Hey! Rogue!" Bobby called, jogging up merrily "There you are, I've been looking for you." He tried to wrap an arm around her and give her a kiss, but she pulled away, her face expressionless.

"It's over, Bobby," she said, her quiet voice blunt.

"What?" he asked, thunderstruck.

"It's over," she repeated. She walked back the few steps to Warren and wrapped an arm around his waist. He jumped and tensed nervously, and Marie made a mental note to teach him to be less shy later. "I've found someone better. So why don't you go have fun with Kitty."

Bobby stared at them, white faced. "Rogue, I-" he started.

But she shook her head, "Forget it," she said, turning with Warren to walk away, but she paused and looked back over her shoulder, "Oh, and my name is Marie, not Rogue." Then they were gone, Marie firmly marching off with Warren passively in tow.

Once they were out of eye and earshot of the veranda, Marie stopped and turned to Warren smiling. "Now, where were we?" And with that she pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately.

'_Oh yes, Warren is_ much _better_,' she thought, smiling to herself as she deepened the kiss, _'Much, much better.'_


End file.
